After The Hunger Games: Katniss sees Gale
by soficali
Summary: At the end of Mokingjay everything is the same but Katniss and Gale love each other so Katniss goes to see him in district 2 and etc...
1. Chapter 1

_**SPOILER ALERT FOR THOSE WHO HAVENT FINISHED THE SERIES!**_

_**Hello :) This is only my first time writing a story on here so I'm not good at all. It's going to be about the Hunger Games and everything that happened, but instead of Katniss in love with Peeta she is in love with Gale. But Gale still goes off to district 2 and Peeta stays. Prims is still dead and so on. Enjoy!**_

**Katniss POV**

I wake to a thumping at the door, I turn over to find that my alarm clock reads 6:42. Who the hell could be waking me up at 6:42 in the morning? I quickly pull on my favorite pear of pants and grab my tank top and pull it on as I run through the house to the front door. I peek through the glass on the door and see a flower-pot. A flower-pot? I yank open the door and find that there is a flower-pot on my door step with a note saying - A primrose for you, Peeta. I did tell Peeta to drop off Primroses this week, but not at 6:42 Am!

I wait for the clock to say 10:00 to go over to see Peeta. When I arrive at his house, a couple of houses away, I find the front door wide open. The first thoughts that go through my head are, Oh my god he got attacked! Did some of Presidents Snow people come back for him! But then I get a whiff off him baking some bread, and all relieve comes rushing through my head, he's all right.

"Peeta! Peeta!" I yell, I come through the kitchen to find him covered in flour as well as the kitchen.

"Oh hey Katniss, Just making some bread. Did you recieve my Primrose this morning? Aren't they beautiful?"

"Uh yeah I got them. But why did you need to bring them at 6:40 in the morning?" I ask while grabbing a piece of some of the dough.

"Oh well I was up and figured whenever is a good time to start this wonderful day!" He says blushing

"Well you sure are happy today" I say " That makes one of us" I mutter quietly

He turns back to his oven

"So Peeta, I've been thinking of going down to district 4 to visit my mother tomorrow, since the trains have finally been finished"

" That's wonderful, when would you come back?"

"Well you see that's sorta the thing, I don't know. I might go visit Gale as well, maybe a couple of weeks..." My voice trails off

"Gale" He says slowly " Gale is in district 2"

He's turned around now

"I know but I havent seen him in so long now and I'm going on a trip anyways"

"Well let me come then"

" No, anyways I didn't come here to ask for your permission or for you to come I just wanted to say where I would be, Geesh!" I yell walking to the door

"Tell Haymitch for me would you?" I say slamming the door with full force

That's all for now, I'll probably update soon considering the fact I have nothing to do but Homework :/ So Please leave a review :)!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**I'm Back! And so is Katniss :)**

I start by packing my clothes, 4 lon sleeves, 2 tank tops, 4 bras, 5 long pants including my favorite hunting pants, 6 underwear, 3 shorts, 1 dress and 1 skirt, and last but not least of course, my fathers hunting jacket.

Next is my bow and arrows, my knife and some other gear for safety reasons. Excuse me for being paranoid after the war, can never be too safe, right?

Then I grab a couple of books for the train ride, primrose seeds for my mother to plant and a picture of prim , my mother and my father before the explosion.

The explosion

It brings back thousands of horrible memories, I quickly shove that out of my mind and move on. I grab a couple of more stuff, including some food and shove it in my bag.

I take a quick shower and head for the door.

I yank open the door to find Peeta standing in my way.

"Peeta! For heavens sake you scared the life out of me!" I scream while jumping at least a foot in the air.

His eyes are wide open now

"Oh sorry Katniss!" He apoligizes "Didn't mean to... So your leaving now?"

"Uh yeah, that's what the suitcase is for"

"Okay well just came to say goodbye and give you a loaf of bread"

He hands me the loaf of bread and i quickly shove it in the bag I have

"Okay well listen Peeta, I didn't mean to yell at you like that yesterday, but i really want to go" I say

"Yeah yeah I undertsand, just don't forget you also have a life back here" He says sadly and looks at the ground

I touch his shoulder and say "I promise I wont forget, how could I? But I really need to leave now, okay? Did you tell Haymitch?"

"Yeah I told him, well have a great trip Katniss, try and call me when you arrive!" He says more cheerily and pulls me into a tight hug and releases 8 seconds after

"I will" I say smiling and grab my suit case a take off

*****PAGE BREAK*****

I arrive at district 2 the next day in the mid afternoon

I go to the hospital and start asking around for Mrs. Everdeen, my mother.

"Oh yes dear, she's in hall 7" The secretary says

" Thanks" I respond and take off from the desk

Hall 1, hall 2, hall 3, hall 4, hall 5, hall 6, then hall 7

I start checking the rooms then around the fourth room I say her perched on top of a wooden stool in a white coat that goes up to her knees, her brown hair let loose around the frame of her face, reading a checklist.

"Exscuse me" I say quietly clearing my voice "I'm, uh, looking for Mrs. Everdeen" I say louder this time

"Yes that's me" She says without looking up"

"Mother!"

Now that made her look up, she looks me from toe to head and when she reaches my face her eyes widen and she jumps up

"Oh Katniss! Your here! What a surprise!" She says huging me tightly

"I know, I brought you something" I say pulling out the primrose seed "Its a primrose so you never forget"

Tears come to here eyes

"I will never forget, dear" She says wiping some away

"Now come dear, my shift just ended and I'll bring you to my house to get confortable" She says grabbing my bag "How long are you staying now"

"Just two days, then I'm visiting Gale" I respond following her out of the building

"Ah, I see. Now the house isnt a far walk from here, Follow me" She says following the sidewalk, or whats supposed to be a sidewalk

**Thats all for now :) Leave a review and don't be afraid to follow !**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

**It will be short because I have TONS of homework to do! But then I feel bad leaving you guys wanting more :)**  
**Katniss POV**

The next day goes by in a flash, I wake up, eat, spend time with my mother who requested time off for me, eat more, she showed me around, then sleep for the next day to come.

The next day I wake in a dark room laying on a single bed. I turn my head a bit to see red flashing numbers saying 9:32. I slept in later than usual.

I get out of bed and slip on my pants and sweater. The door is old and stuck. I manage to budge it open and slip out. I end up in a small living room with an very old and rotten couch and a small tv with bad reception. I hear voice and quietly make my way into the kitchen to find my mother speaking on the phone.

"Yes... Mmhm... Okay... Will do.. Thanks you very much... Its because my daughter is in town... Yes, that's her... Okay will do... Thanks, bye bye" She says to the person on the other line, she puts the phone back on the base and turns. She turn with wide eyes when she sees me.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you, who was on the phone?" I ask

"Oh just the hospital, I was asking for this day off as well. They say hi."

"Oh okay" I say and look at the ground. "So I was thinking of leaving today"

She frowns and says "Of course, Just stop by more often, I don't want to lose two daughters now"

"Mom, that's not funny" I say looking up "I will stop by, Promise."

Okay, well then I'll help you pack up."

* * * PAGE BREAK * * *

She helped me pack my clothes an shoved some food for the train into my bags

"Say hello to Gail for me, would you" She says sadly

"I will, mom" I say pulling her into a hug. "I'll be back soon maybe"

"Okay stay well" She says pulling away and smiling

We walk to the train with silence between us

We hug once more then say our goodbyes

When I'm on the train I sit at a window and wave

I'm one of the only ones on this train going to district 2

* * * PAGE BREAK * * *

I come to a sun shining, warm weather, district 2. That's what I get for travelling in May, I guess.

Now to find Gail.

I go to the building where he works for the fancy new government

When I finally arrive I go to the receptionist desk and find a old, grey haired, wrinkly woman talking on the phone.  
She turns to me and says

"Yes?"

"Oh, uh, yeah hi, I'm here to see Gail Hawthorn?" The name comes out strangely, as if it hasn't come out of my mouth in years.

"Let me see" She says searching through papers on her desk

"Ah, yes, Mr. Gail. He's on floor 6 room 13. The elevators are that way" She says pointing to a corner with a metal elevator

I slowly walk to the elevator button and push it, I can feel the eyes looking at me wondering what Katniss Everdeen is doing in district 2. The girl on fire, the girl who saved tons of citezines. Even after months of laying low I'm still remembered and famous.

I stumble off the elevator towards room 13

Room 10, room 11, room 12, room 13

I suddenly can't breath. I take deep breaths wondering what I'm going to say. "Stop it Katniss!" I think "Pull yourself together and open the damn door!"

I knock twice then turn the knob

"Come in" Says a familiar voice.

"Gail" I say, that's where he really looks up

"Catnip?!" He says with confusing in his voice, he looks up now with surprise in his eyes.

**Thats all for now, homework! Sorry for shortness!**

**Sorry it's kind of a cliff hanger!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back! Even though I still need to study and the HUGE geo test is tomorrow and I've had like 2 weeks to study and still havent! Whoops! Enjoy!**

**Katniss POV**

"Catnip?!" He says with confusing in his voice, he looks up now with surprise in his eyes. He looks the same, still very tall, same olive skin, straight black hair hanging over his eyes, he let it get longer a bit, but not too long. And same familiar, deep grey eyes.

"Yes" I say smiling

Gale POV

"Catnip?!" I say, I'm very confused, I thought she was in district 122 with the love of her life, bakery boy, Peeta.

I look up now to find that she hasn't changed. Same olive skin, a bit tanned, probably from the May sun. Same beautiful grey eyes that I used to get lost in sitting on that rock our hiding place, the place where we would hide from all her classmates, our families when times got rough, the peacekeepers, but most of all the capital wich held President Snow. She's wearing dark pants and her beige long sleeve shirt, her fathers old jacket is slung around her arm with her right around her suitcase.

"Yes" She says in her lovely sing-song voice

"What are you doing here?!" I ask

"Well I visited my mother, and well.. You see..." She can't find the right words

"I just really, really missed you and needed to see you, I wanted to make sure you were alright and ask you to come back. Gale, I can't do this without ou. Please." She blurts out

"I uh... I missed you too Katniss" I said and look in her eyes "But I have a job here and I can't just abandon them, besides you have, uh, what's his face? Bread boy? Oh yeah right, Peeta."

"Look Gale, I was wrong, Peeta and me aren't a future, I promise. I only want you" She says looking back at my eyes

Katniss POV

He stands up and comes over to me, he raises his right hand and touches my cheek stroking it with his thumbs

"katniss, are you sure? I mean, do you really mean it?" He asked with a hint of hope in his voice

"I mean it Gale" I lean in a bit just so I'm on my tippy toes closer to his face

He leans in the rest of the way, the taste is like home, he takes his left hand holding the curve of my back where I have my back dimples but leaves his right hand on my cheek

I take my hands and run my fingers through his hair then rest them on his neck pulling him closer

Our kisses aren't too dry or too went, and not too much tongue or too much lip, just perfect, just like him.

We hear someone clear they're throat and turn around just in time to see a girl about a year older than me with dark red hair, hazel eyes, and a blue dress on

"Didn't mean to disturb you Mr. Hawthorn but Mr. Johnson would like to speak to you in his office" She says

"Oh yeah, Ill be they're soon, Thanks Joan" He nods wich is the code for dismissal, luckily she gets that and we don't need to tell her again

We stare at each others eyes for another 3 seconds before we let go of each other and he takes a small step back, I can feel him breathing heavy

"Just let me go see Mr. Johnson then I'll bring you back to my place" He leaves me standing there with that red-head girl standing across the hallway giving me the death stare. I wonder if she knows who I am, or if I'm just another girl to her. Who doesn't know who I am?

*** Half an hour later ***

After half an hour of sitting in that room, Gale finally comes back and takes me to his place, he gets someone to drive us and drop us off at number 46. It's a blue house with a dead garden near a stream. He unlocks the door and grabs my bag and leads us inside to a messy living area and small kitchen next to it.

"Sorry for the mess, I didn't know I'd have a surprise visitor" He says smiling. "I do have a guess room though, never used, and right across the hallway from mine, it's been a late day so I'll get you settled in and let you rest"

He leads me into a bathroom with a small bathtub and small toilet

"Now, the toilet isn't great so to flush, just turn the knob 3 or 4 times"

I follow him into the guest room which has, pink wallpaper, a double bed with blue blankets and a little lamp on the side table. The dresser is old but will work, maybe I'll just stay for a few days time instead of what I told Peeta.

"So just make your self at home, and I'll be in my room, get some rest. See you in the morning, Katniss." He opens his mouth as if to say something, but closes it a second later and walks off

"Goodnight Gale" I mumble

I put my clothes in the dresser, brush my teeth, get in my pyjamas, then slip into bed, all while trying not to make too much noise for him. My head is overwhelmed with his lips on mine, who that girl is, why he forgot about the kiss and what it meant.

"Stop it! Just sleep already!" I whisper to my self

That's when I drift into the most calm dream I've had since before the hunger games.

**Please leave a review of suggestion of what should happen next, or what I should focus on more with writing... Or even how you like it and how my writing is good or bad! Thanks lovelies! c:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 :) So I`m like pretty sure I failed that Geo :p Anyways this chapter isn`t the best right now cause kinda a down day :( But writing cheered me up :) Enjoy!**

I wake up up in a double bed and a room with pink wallpaper, then suddenly I remember everything from the past day and where I am, me kissing Gale, Gale kissing me back, that redhead giving me the evil glare, Gales home then drifting off into a very peaceful sleep.

I lay in bed for another 10 minutes wondering what I'll say to get when I see him, if I'll bring up the kiss or ask who the girl was. Maybe he dated her, she must have liked him, did he like her?

I hear him get out of bed and go downstairs, probably to make breakfast. I get into my hunting pants, long sleeve shirt and put socks on. I slip out of the door and brush my teeth then make my way downstairs where I smell bacon and eggs, I follow the smell until I'm in the kitchen and see him flipping two eggs.

"Good morning" I say trying to act casual and not to burst with questions

"Mornin', Just making breakfast. I see your in your hunting clothes, shame there aren't any hunting places round here for us" He says solemnly

"Yeah" I say slowly, then out of nowhere I just say "Who was that girl? With the red hair?"

He stops what he's doing and looks up abruptly, "Someone I work with, her name is Ariel, she's a year older than you, and just moved here from district 3"

"Wow, you seem to know a lot about her" I say and coldly

He turns red and looks at the ground, "Like I said, I work with her"

I turn and sit on one of the stools from the counter, "I'm thinking of leaving tomorrow, I should get back and see Haymitch and Peeta"

"But you just arrived! I mean they're isn't really much to do now but it would be great to spend more time with you"

He reaches out and touches my hand but I pull away without even thinking

"Is this about the kiss" He asks with his hand reached out on the counter where my hand used to be

I put my lips together and make a straight line, I turn to the window and see a bird eating from a bird feeder, half empty and stuck. I guess even birds have problems, but not like mine, they do however still have to always be in search for food. Must be tough.

I turn back to see Gale studying my face, too bad my face is expressionless.

"Katniss, I miss you. I miss my hunting buddy, my only hunting buddy, but favorite hunting buddy. My best friend, the girl I love most in this world, except your pretty tied up with my family on that one" He says with a smile which only make me laugh

"Yeah well I haven't found another hunting buddy yet so same goes for you" I say laughing

"Good"

"Gale, come back" I say unexpectedly

"Catnip, I would if I could but my family moved here as well, I can't just leave them!"

"Then bring them, we have houses where I'm staying, please, please, please Gale. Just come." I plead

He looks in my eyes then looks away, "I'll think about it" he says, and with that he turns away grabs two plates and serves us breakfast.

-2:00-

I'm sitting on the couch reading a book when I hear a door open

"Katniss, I'll be in the shower!" he yells down to me then slams the door shut and starts the shower

I'm reading this book about a poor man who gives his food to a rich person to eat… Shouldn't it be vice versa? I get up to go make a pot of tea when I hear the doorbell ring, I hesitate but put the book down and open the door.

I see the shoes first, they're blue heels, expensive, then I see a pink dress and look up to a girl with red hair, Ariel.

"Hi" she says, "is Gale here?"

"Why?" I say coldly

"Oh, just needed to talk to him" she says without looking away from me

I stare at her back and say, "He's in the shower, I'll tell him you came by."

I go to close the door but she reaches her foot out and stops it

"Are you his girlfriend?" She asks

"If I am?"

"Well, here's some advice, stay away." And with that she removed her foot and walks down the pathway out of sight.

I close the door just as Gale comes down

"Who was that?" He asks curiously

"Oh just some people who have the wrong house." I say casually

"Well I hope they find who they're looking for" I turn away from the door and continue to make my pot of tea as he sits down and says, "So I was thinking of going out to this fancy restaurant with the money I earned this week, we do have to dress up however"

"Sounds good, even though fancy isn't really my style I'll try it out, and fortunately I brought a dress Cinna made me" I put the pot on the stove and grab my book

"Have you read this?"

"No, why? Is it good?" He asks

"No, it's the worst ever" I tell him everything that happens and we end up laughing at the book together.

I end up laughing so hard that I can't breathe and he carries me to the couch which makes him laugh, we both end up laughing until our stomachs hurt and we fall asleep tangled up on the couch.

**Sorry for the length, I already have ideas for chapter 6 so it may come out soon... Hope your excited! Tell me in the reviews how i did, what you liked or disliked about, suggestions for what should happen next, or anything like that... Oh i would love it if you could like mark my writing skills like c, b, or a, don't have to thou! And tell me if your Gale, Peeta, or like me... Both! :) Don`t forget to follow! Also sorry for any misspelled words, the keyboard isn`t great.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Helloo! How was your day? My status for followers is at 2:/ Please, please, please spread the word about me 3 Okay enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 6**

We both jump to the sound of the whistle on the tea kettle, I jump taking it off the stove and start looking in the cupboards for tea bags,

"Blue container in the shelf above the stove" Gale says yawning

I reach up but the whole shelf falls knocking down 3 containers. I quickly bend down feeling bad for my mistake; he rushes over to come help me.

"Gale, I'm so sorry!"

"Really Katniss it's no problem, this shelf was going to fall sooner or later, it's my fault for not fixing it." He says picking up the two containers and setting them on the counter to turn to me, "Tell you what, you go have a shower and get ready for dinner, while I fix this and do the same"

I nod and walk up the stairs slowly feeling bad for what I did. I slip into the shower and wash my hair, I go into my room to change into one of the dresses I have and packed. I turn to look at the mirror only to see a stranger. She has purple lilac flats with a light pink bow on them, a lilac dress which is strapless and gets tighter on the waist and breast. I brush out my hair and let it fall onto my back and push a blue headband into it. I'm not much of a fan for makeup but it is a _fancy _dinner, I put some mascara and dark eye shadow on along with some red lipstick. As I make my way down the stairs to see Gale reading the same book I was but, only he's in a tux.

Without looking up he says, "Damn Katniss, your right this book is weird. Especially the part whe-" He looks up and stops talking but let's his jaw hang open, "Uh, Kat- Katniss" he stutters, "You look _amazing_"

Good thing I had no blush on because after he says that my face goes bright red, "Oh thanks, you too"

We stare at each other for a bit then he shakes his head to the door and says we better go.

We make our way through the streets to the restaurant. Its dark out, must be around 7 but we still have lights from the street lamps.

"Before we go I just want to show you something" He says, I follow him into this beautiful garden, with Christmas lights hung up high everywhere, there are yellow, red, blue, purple, pink, and just every color you can possible imagine. He leads me to this bench that's a swing. We both sit down swinging slightly. We watch the firefly's silently for some time. I place my hand down on my lap and he grabs it gently with his hand and squeezes gently.

"Katniss, I've been thinking about what you said, me and the family coming back home" He says home as if this is just a place to be on vacation and knows his true home is where he grew up and fought for survival, "And I think I might come home when you leave" He looks away as if he's still unsure of what to do"

I lace my fingers with his and say, "Gale, do what you want and what will make you happy."

He looks into my eyes and says, "But Katniss you're what makes me happy" Then all thoughts of Ariel fly further into the garden and away from me.

"Katniss I-" He gets interrupted by a sound in the bushes, we both turn back quick just in time to see a man attack Gale and knock him out, another man comes out, then four more, they all start to push and pull at me, then one puts something over my mouth and it all goes black from there.

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**Did you like it?! Hope your excited! Tell me in the reviews how i did, what you liked or disliked about, suggestions for what should happen next, or anything like that... Oh i would love it if you could like mark my writing skills like c, b, or a, don't have to thou! And tell me if your Gale, Peeta, or like me... Both! :) Don`t forget to follow! Also sorry for any misspelled words, the keyboard isn`t great. I miggt post again later so stay alive and awake ;) Oh and special thanks to "Sarah" for being so nice! Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**SO SO SO SO SORRY! Sorry I havent been posting 33 I missed thiss! And i'll try to more :) Enjoy! **

I'm slumped over a chair with my hands tied behind my back. The only thing I remember is being with gale one minute then stuck here in this room, I must have been knocked out.

I have the choice to open my eyes and see if I'm alone, if I'm alone I'd be okay for a while and that would buy me time to try and wiggle my hands free and escape, if I'm not alone then I'll have less a chance.

I open my eyes a sliver to see a dark hard wood floor that's badly scratched up. I take the risk and tilt my head up to find that I really am alone. I wiggle my hands but they're really secured well.

Just then I hear a grunt and a slam of a door I'm guessing, the door is yanked open by a young lady about in her mid 20's. She's wearing a plaid, black, blue, and purple long sleeves shirt, dark jeans and shoes I've never seen before.

She walks in further towards me and must have seen me staring at the shoes because she says,

"Converse" I snap my head up to her face, "The shoes? They're called converse"

She pulls up a stool and sits down across from me.

"My name is Audrey but call me Aud if you want." She says with a welcoming smile

"Well "Aud"" I say "What do you want from me? Where am I? How many are there of you? How long will I be here? Where is Gale? Can I see him? Please please say he's okay!" I shoot out the questing with her as the target

"Damn girl that's a lot of questions I'll answer the ones I heard" She says while getting comfortable on her stool, "We don't necessarily want anything from you, but we wa-"I cut her off

"We?" I asked with wide eyes

"Please let me finish Katniss"

"How do you know my name?"

"Well you see we don't just do this for fun" She opens her mouth as if to say more but I cut her

"You mean kidnap? You don't kidnap for fun?" I say aggressively

"Katniss, we didn't kidnap you and we don't kidnap at all, either" She waits to see if ill interrupt then begins again, "I'm part of a secret organization called SOTW, also known as Secrets Of The Wild, of course you've heard the wilds before Panem and the districts?" She waits for me to answer but I just stare, "Anyways before them we had the United States also known as now Panem and Canada is now the wilds. Which is where we are? SOTW is very top secret and very few know about us in Panem, though in the wilds we are very popular. That is why we needed to take you like that without anyone knowing or seeing."

"So why tie me up" I ask with confusion

"Well obviously you wouldn't react great at the beginning and wouldn't try to escape; we aren't the bad guys here, Katniss. Your friends are. You see your new friends in the capitol are all rich. Now you killed snow which did much good but look around, the work is not done yet. The games are done, but there is more. The organization is very big, about 1150 men and woman. With your help we would like to make that 1151. Now, we don't let just anyone join, but your special. So what do you say? Are you in?" She asks

I'm stunned; I just don't know what to say.

"Where is Gale" Is all I can manage to put out.

She signs and says, "Gale is in his house still knocked out like you were someone in there who will say how you are and tell him you're safe and healthy."

I understand the fact that he can't know about SOTW because he isn't joining, but I still feel sorry and wish he could.

"Please untie me so I can begin my mission" I say

She smiles and stands up to signal the guy at the door to come untie me. Didn't even notice him.

She really could be beautiful with her big smile, tall, slender figure, light blue eyes, long wavy blonder hair down to her hips with the pink dye at the tips.

I get up and she leads me out of the dark room with zero windows, into a bright long hallway filled with people rushing by with missions, problems, and thought of their own.

**OMG! Were you surprised!? I was when i came up with the idea. So I have HUGE HUGE HUGE plans for the next one! So excited, also i got a notebook so even when I'm not posting, I'm still writing :) OH and tell me what your reaction was and how you liked it :)))**


	8. Chapter 8

**sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooo SORRRYYYYY! Okay I just haven't been on much :L**

**GALES POV:**

I wake up at a quarter to noon back in my bed at home. I lift my head and everything comes flooding back in. Katniss, the walk, the garden, then the black out. I begin to sit up when a sharp pain comes shooting in my head.

"Stay down; it's better if you rest. I'll fetch you some soup and you drink this." Says a female like voice. She puts the cup down on the night table then leaves the room. I hear her footsteps on the stairs. I take the glass; it's half full with purple fluid. I take a caution sip, its sour but I keep drinking. The pain in my head fades lightly.

Five minutes later she comes in rushing with a bowl on a tray. She looks up and it's the first time I actually see her face, she beautiful. She has light red hair, blue eyes, fair skin; she wears a light pink sun dress with a brown leather belt. When she moves so does the dress lightly.

She scurries over to my bed and puts the tray down on my lap. It's a light orange and yellow soup.

She must see me look at the soup with a strange look because she says, "its pumpkin soup. I made it myself" She says proud but with her voice trembling, afraid of something.

"Uh, thanks" I say clearing my throat

"My name is Ariel" She says smiling

"My name is Gale" I take a sip of soup and look up, "Wow! This is actually really good!"

She sits down on the green chair I have next to the bed

"I made it myself, anyways, you must be wondering about your girlfriend."

"Oh Katniss? And she's not my girlfriend."

"Oh well I just wanted to say she's in good hands, unfortunately I cannot tell you where because it is top secret." She says lacing her hands together and putting them on her lap.

"Who is she with?" I ask taking another sip

She explains the whole thing to me, I can't help but notice a large pink birth mark on her shoulder, or how her dress is made out of satin but lace on the sleeves, or the fact that her eyes are a dark blue easy to get lost in. I snap out of it when I see her staring at me.

"Pardon" I ask

"I said are you finish with your soup?"

"Oh um yeah"

She takes the soup out of my hands and puts it on the floor by her feet.

"Anyways, like I was saying the option is yours, you can join but it must remain a secret. We are _very_ important and if anyone finds out, then all hell breaks loose." She says laughing at bit

"I'm in" I say sure of myself

"Very well then, what I'm about to do may hurt a bit but it will be over soon, try not to fight against it. Sleep tight Gale." She sits up and begins coming towards me

"Uh, wait, what are you tal-"I begin, she pulls out a needle and takes of the cap, she turns to me and shoves into my neck. I look up at her just in time to see her mouth "I'm sorry!", then everything turns dark. Again.

**KATNISS POV:**

I follow Aud down halls and halls until we fall upon one room specifically. It has a white door that matched everything else in this building, its close. She knocks three times and the door yanks open a crack to reveal a short man with grey hair, in a buzz cut, brown eyes, oval glasses, and in blue overalls.

"Yes?" He ask curiously

"This is the new recruit, Katniss." Says Aud happily

"The Katniss?" He asks looking me up and down

"Yes" she responds

"I thought she'd be… well… different looking."

"Is that an insult?" I ask fiercely getting my tough girl role back on

"Oh n-" He starts sorry already.

"Just let us in, Darrel" Aud says, losing her patients

Darrel opens the door fully for me to see a bunch of men and woman working on computers, looking at files, or talking to each other.

Aud and Darrel lead me to a screen up on the wall

"Andy!" She yells to a boy around my age with dark skin, brown eyes, and dark brown hair. He's wearing a blue sweatshirt, blue jeans and black converse. "Get the screen on, please!"

He walks over to a computer, does some tapping then the screen goes black and switches on to show a map.

"You see we are here" Says Aud pointing to black dot, "The enemy is here" She says pointing to another dot but red.

"The objective is to kidnap that man and bring him here, but the thing is you must bring him here safely and you cannot be tracked. Andy will be your second in command; he'll help you with whatever, electronics, training, fighting, and weapons. The whole works." I nod

"You start tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?!" I ask

"Yes, is there a problem?" She asks me seriously

"No, I just-"

"Good then, Darrel will show you your room, you can stay there until dinner, where Andy will come and bring you down to the main hall for dinner." She says, she touches my shoulder and turns and walks away leaving me with Darrel and Andy.

Darrel leads me down another series of halls and stops at another white door with the numbers 505 painted on.

"This will be your room" He says unlocking the door and opening it.

In the room is a white bed with red sheets, a desk and a chair, a mini round table with two chairs at in, a black armoire with the door open showing clothes.

"It has everything food and water" He says pointing at a mini fridge, "Clothes and space to relax" He says pointing to a window and a lounge chair beneath it, "Plus even your own bathroom." He says gesturing towards a door.

"I'll leave you to it then!" He says heading for the door

"Thanks, um, Darrel" I say awkwardly

"You're welcome" He says smiling and turns back and shuts the door behind him.

**Okay so what do you think?! I love it lol... I cannot wait to share the rest with you but that's it for tonigth! OKay so tell me what you think in the reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! So don't worry Gale and Katniss will be reunited again, and I know that most of you have come for Gale and Katniss but I'm not sure if I'm going to keep them together. I have other plans. Enjoy! (Probably another short one) And again sorry for saying Gail in chapter 3! I also am kind of switching up the way Katniss acts around people I guess.**

**Katniss POV:**

A loud shrilling sound goes off and startles me awake. In the corner is a red bell that goes off in less than ten seconds. I was told it was the dinner bell.

I look at the bedside table and realize I dozed off right when Darrel left me. I get up and look through the clothes in the armoire meant for me. It has green and lilac dresses, white shirts and many black jackets. I slip off my brown and dirty shirt, and slip on the white one. Then I move to the bathroom and re-braid my hair.

I suddenly get a warm and fuzzy feeling following a flash of my mother doing my braid with Prim watching and twisting her hair next to me. She must have been around 5. I sharp pain comes to my chest but I quickly snap out of it right when there is a knock at my door.

"Andy" I say under my breath.

He knocks three more times but this time in a rhythm.

I open the door and am surprised to see that he actually took off his mucky clothes and replaced it with a nice white shirt and almost dress pants. Suddenly I feel less appropriate.

"Hey! I was worried you fell asleep and wouldn't hear the bell or me knocking" He smiles and looks down.

"Yeah, well I would have to be much drugged to sleep through that" I respond and he looks up and laughs.

"So are you ready to go? If we get there before 7:30 then we get the best stuff." He takes off down the hall and I follow him, "Of course you're a guest so you can get the best either way. Now before we get there I'll update you on the rules and stuff around here.

He tells me about how breakfast is from 6:00-9:00AM, lunch is a tiny snack from 12:00-2:00PM and dinner runs from 6:00- 8:30PM, and the water for the shower is on any time after 3 PM. I do the occasional nod and ask a few questions like what's usually for breakfast or dinner, but when he replies I just fade off in the rest of the crowd getting to the food hall. He opens the doors to the food hall and we walk down the rows and rows of metal picnic tables. This large room, with people lined up to get they're food just like at a school cafeteria, could fit probably around 1000 people. We finally approach a picnic table with Darrel, and Aud sitting at it with some others.

"Katniss! Andy! Join us!" Yells Aud, she moves over a bit and squishes a boy around my age with tan skin and auburn hair who's talking to Andy now. She pats the space next to her softly and I take my seat.

"I'll get you some food." She stands up leaving me sitting there awkwardly.

Someone's scoots beside me but I just ignore until I hear someone clear they're throat.

"So you're new here right?" Says the boy with the tan skin and auburn.

"Gee how'd you guess? Is it me sitting here awkwardly or the fact that everyone is treating me special?" I say glimpsing up, this time I notice his green hazel eyes and bright hair that falls into his eyes.

"None" He says with a laugh, "Just a lucky guess, but now that you mention it, the awkwardness."

I ignore him and look the other way.

Luckily my escape came pretty quick.

"Sam, don't upset our guest." Says Aud, Evan slides away and murmurs and sorry.

"Eat this, you must be hungry." Aud says passing me a plate filled with what looks like mashed potatoes and chicken. I take a bite and find it surprisingly good.

At 7:45 people start clearing out slowly leaving on about ten tables left including ours. I just finish eating when I get back into the conversation at the table.

"So Andy you have your plan for tomorrow all figured out? I was thinking getting her prepared starting at 6:00 then leaving around 10:00AM. You will also need some others for a good team so take our best fighters." Auds says and that's where I take the hint that she must be the real leader around here. Or one of them.

"Yes, well I was thinking James, Jake, Al, Sabrina and Evan." The name of Sam makes me flinch.

"Wait are you telling me she actually knows how to fight?" Says Sam grinning,

"What are you saying Sam? That girls can't fight?" Ask a black haired girl wearing a bit too much eye shadow.

"Sabrina calm down. And yes Sam she can fight. And you better get used to it because you'll be training and on the mission with her. Now those going tomorrow go and get your sleep. Andy and I will be in the control room planning." She speaks while she gets up with Andy and move out the doors.

The moment they're out of the doors, everyone else remaining at the table, which I'm guessing was James, Jake, Al, Sabrina and Sam.

I get up first and leave the way I came in. But when I head for the halls I am suddenly lost, I think about taking a chance but I could stumble somewhere and get in trouble.

"This way Katty." I spin around and arrive face to face with a laughing Sam.

"It's Katniss, not Katty." I reply angrily.

"Just follow me." And I do, through familiar hall ways. We suddenly stop at a room that says 505 and it takes a while but clicks that this is my room.

"Thanks." I say awkwardly, he nods and we stand they're for a while doing nothing but just looking at each other. "I'm going to go in now." I turn the knob and go in, I hesitate halfway through but continue just as he grabs my arm and spins me around.

"See you tomorrow, Katty." He turns and walks back down the hallway we just came. I can feel his smirk but just return back in my room and dive straight for my bed.

**So that's it for now! Hope you adored it because I did J leave a review please! Oh and Gale will be coming soon, but I made up my mind for what's going to happen. And do you like Sam? **


	10. Chapter 10

**So I really hope you guys love Sam and his name especially because it took me forever! First it was Evan but I changed it a bunch more than finally stayed on Sam. Still don't like it much. Well enjoy! (And in chapter 9 I also forgot somewhere to change Sam) Sorry!**

**Sam POV:**

The walk back to my dorm is long considering it's all the way across the building from hers. I tried not to focus on her when we walked back, but couldn't help staring at her. Especially when we stood they're at her door with her looking up at me to say something. I just couldn't find the word with her beautiful grey eyes burning into me; her long dark hair braided perfectly resting on her shoulder.

But I quickly push the thought from my mind and scold myself. Why would such a lovely girl like her love a boy with horrible secrets and a past like me?

Katniss POV:

I turn over to look at the clock and read 4:15 written on it in blue digital letters. Who the hell would be knocking on my door at this time?

I roll out of bed and reach for the door knob not even caring about my half up shirt and bed head.

"Mornin' sunshine. Ready to begin preparing for the mission?" Ask a wired Andy holding a cup of dark coffee.

"Andy, I thought I still had till 5:30?" I ask tiredly

"Change of plans. Just splash some water on your eyes and join me in the weapons room beside control room. You coffee is waiting!" He says cheerily and takes off humming down the hallway.

**…..**

I leave my room at 4:34 with my jeans, with shirt and leather hunting jacket. I let my hair flow in a tight ponytail over my back that just grazes my bra strap.

When I arrive at the weapons room, two minutes later, I find wired Andy and James talking about which weapons to give. Jake is sipping is coffee calmly, while Sabrina and Al are practically falling asleep together on the couch. My eyes skid around the room unconsciously and rest on Sam leaning up against the wall.

Andy waves me over and points to a paper cup filled with dark fluid that, I'm guessing is my coffee.

I take my coffee and stand to the side awkwardly away from everyone.

I sip my coffee but end up burning my tongue.

"Thought I'd never see you up this early" Says Sam yawning.

"Yeah, well never thought I'd be up this early" I say taking a cautious sip of my drink.

He smiles and says,

"Here, this will help your hand not burn." He hands me another paper cup and takes my coffee putting it in then handing it back to me.

"Thanks" I say and give a tiny smile.

"Alright gather around guys." Yells Andy as we all get up and begin walking towards him. "Alright, listen up for what weapon you'll be getting. James and Al you're with the guns, Jake you'll take a knife as well as Sabrina and me, Sam and Evan will take the guns and knives just in case because we are going in further than you. Clear?"

It goes silent and no one moves or makes a noise.

"Clear." Andy says and starts passing out the weapons.

**…..**

My weapons are the black average gun that you would normally see in a movie, and a small knife that I'll fit in my boot while the gun goes in my pants.

We move onto the control room where Andy explains what the plan is.

"We're after Presidents Snow son who lives in a city in the wilds. It's very well hidden and that's why no one even knows he had a son. Our mission is to kidnap Cedric and bring him back here for interrogation. We'll need him alive of course. But of course he has top security after his father's death so it will be hard. He lives in a castle like home, with security guards at every entrance and circling around the home. Though there is river that leads there with a gate, if we can bust open the gate we'll be lead through a tunnel and through the kitchen. The moment the guards see you they'll shoot and come after you, feel free to shoot because you'll have to. Understood?"

"Understood." We all say at once.

"Good now go get food and we're off. Walking."

**…**

**GALE POV:**

A pain goes shooting up the moment I try to sit up in an unfamiliar bed. Ariel is sitting in the chair in the corner, reading a thick book. The moment she sees me awake she puts down the book and rushes to my side.

"Try not to move." She says putting a pillow behind me, "This is the side effect of taking the knock out liquid."

"Where am I?" I ask ignoring the pain even though it's gotten worse.

"The same place Katniss is in, though she left half an hour ago." She takes a seat at the edge of my bed, slightly touching my leg.

"To where?"

"A mission. Anyways, you'll like it here. You can be free from all those peacekeepers or whatever they are now that President. Snow is gone. The wilds are nice and peaceful and hunting is wonderful here." She says fast and excitedly.

"Don't you still have rules here though?" I ask

"Oh yes, of course. For example breakfast is from 6:00-9:00AM, lunch is a tiny snack from 12:00-2:00PM and dinner runs from 6:00- 8:30PM, and the water for the shower is on any time after 3 PM. And more but I'll let you figure that out by yourself."

"When does Katniss come back?"

She looks down and answers quickly, "Not sure. Take these pills and get your rest. It's good for the pain."

I gulp down the pills with a sip of water and watch her head for the door. She turns around and smiles with her hand resting on the door knob.

"Sleep well, Gale." And with that she turns and leaves, leaving me alone with a million of questions in a small, strange dark room.

**…..**

**You like?! If you guys know anymore sites that just let you write without needing a book like fanfiction, can you tell me? Thanks! And once again leave a review! **


	11. Chapter 11

**So here is the next chapter(11) and I really hope you enjoy it! Also I know I said I'd write more but I've been busy :/ I'll keep trying because I found new techniques to keep my writing! ENJOY C:**

**Katniss POV:**

Jake, James, Sabrina, Al, Sam and I head off to the cafeteria. The hallways are so silent all you hear are our footsteps. When we arrive Al opens the door for us all and we all slip into the cafeteria as silent as a mouse. The only people in this cafeteria are us, one man with an apron and hair net getting the food ready for the breakfast rush, and an elderly man reading the newspaper at the far end.

I follow the others to the server whose actual name is Chris due to the name tag.

"So what'll it be today, Chris?" Ask James with wide eyes full of coffee

"Oh, you know the usual. Eggs, breakfast sausages and toast with strawberry jam." Chris says checking off the list with his fingers.

"I'll have it all!" Jake says.

Sabrina chimes in, "Me too!"

Three short minutes later after the only people left are Sam and me, Chris finally asks me what I want.

"Um," I say hesitantly, "I'll have eggs and toast please.

"She'll have everything." Sam says clearing his throat. I look up at him and gives him a look that reads "back off".

"What? You'll need it for the big journey up ahead."

I just roll my eyes and when I turn back to Chris he takes the spoon and plucks a spoonful of eggs down on my plate.

"Great." I mutter before turning away to the table.

Have of our meal is in silence except for the sound of us chewing which echoes in my ears for a while after I finish. We clear our plates and retourne to our table and sit there waiting for Andy to come get us.

"So while were waiting, what do you say we get a fight going?" Asks Jake with a huge grin across his face that makes him look like an evil scientist with a mastermind plan.

"Maybe, that's not the best idea to do right now." James says cautiously.

"Oh loosen up!" Sabrina says

"Fine bring it loser!" James says standing up, sabrina stands up faster then I thought she could and tackles James to the floor before he has time to dodge her. He takes his hand and makes it into a fist are starts thrashing at her back.

"Is that all you got fool?!" Sabrina yells not letting go of her grip and pinning him down even harder to the ground. He flips over onto his back and pins her down with his knees and says,

"No, this is." And raises his hand in a fist, she closes her eyes and tries to look for somewhere to cover her face.

"James! We don't want to really hurt each other!" Al says and pulls James off sabrina and she gets up rubbing her eyes.

"Oh, she's just being a baby!" He says sitting up on the bench like the rest of us.

"Me and Katniss." Jake says getting up and reaching out his hand to me, grinning.

I shake my head.

"Don't be a wuss." I hear Sabrina say behind me but I don't let my eyes leave Sam's deep Green ones.

I take Jakes hand and let him pull me up to my feet, except at the last moment he tugs a bit harder than he should and I go flying onto my face after tripping on his feet.

I hear laughter from the table and my face burns bright red.

"Whoops, gotta be more careful there, Katty." Jake says full of laughter.

I take my foot and sweep it under while he turns his back to the table still laughing. hE falls with a heavy thud to the ground and brings his hands quickly to his head.

"BITCH!" He yells angrily.

He gets up onto his feet and throws a punch at my jaw. I stagger backwards and fall to my butt. He lunges at me but i roll over onto my stomach inches away from where he landed. I use the time where he realizes that he didn't land on me, and get up to my feet, bring my foot to his back so thats it's resting on his neck.

"Beaten by a girl!" James yells and Al whistles.

"What do you think you're doing?" We all turn to look at the strict voice and see Andy standing there with a clipboard in his arm.

"We were just messing around while we were waiting for you." Stutters James

"Meanwhile you should've been waiting there like civilized people." Andy's eyes are staring at us hard and his voice is stern.

"It was just a little fun." Sam says.

"There is no time for fun when we've got to prepare and get ready." He turns to me and says, "I thought out of all people, you would know that Katniss."

I feel a pang of regret and stare at my feet.

"Sorry, Andy." James says trying to recover the rough patches.

"Get your bags and meet me at the front entrance. We are leaving in ten. Anyone who isn't there by then, will be left behind." And with that he leaves with a loud sound that echoes through the empty room of this cafeteria.

**OKay so that was a little story just for tonight. The rest will be coming tomorrow I think. If you guys know any great writing sites where I can write without it needing to be fanfic, please tell me. So once again, tell me what you like and what you don't. And sadly, I know that you came to read this for Katniss and Gale. But i figured that that would just be a little too boring so I'm shifting my idea. Feel free to unfollow or anything! Sorry c:**

**~Sofi**

**P.S. I have a bad habit of not reading my work after, so yeah it may not make sense some places.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay so I have a plan c: ENJOY! Chapter 12...**

**KATNISS POV:**

Everyone gets their bags and we gather at the front entrance waiting for Andy to meet us there. I overhear a bit of chatter coming from Sabrina and Jake.

"How long do you think the trip will be?" Asks Sabrina looking at Jake.

"I think Andy said, about 2 days tops. It'll go by fast." Replies Jake. Then the rest kind of trails of until I hear my name coming from Sabrinas mouth and look up at them. When I look up they're both starring and then Jake whispers something that puts a disgusted face on Sabrina's face. Before I have time to think of what to do Andy comes in with a bag on his shoulder. He takes a quick intake of how many we are and says,

"Glad we could all make it. Let's move." We all start piling out of the entrance one at a time. Andy up front, then comes James and Al, and then Sabrina than Jake quickly pulls up to her and starts having a conversation, then Sam is behind them. Then me. An hour later of looking at trees in my surroundings, Sam pulls back and studies my face.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I don't take my eyes off the path.

"Good, because it's gonna be a long time." He stops talking for 5 minutes, but doesn't give up.

"So, what's it like being the saviour and all?" He asks.

"What do you mean?" I finally look at his green eyes staring at my own grey boring eyes.

"You know, killing president snow. And saving futur children from The Hunger Games."

"Oh uh, I don't know. I mean yeah it's cool but some of it I wish I could undo."

"Like what?" Sam asks curiously.

"Nothing, nevermind." After saying that he quickly stops talking about anything else for the rest of the trip as if he knows he's hit the wrong button.

The moment the sun starts to set through the trees, Andy breaks through the small talk between some of us, and that's not including Sam and I.

"Alright everyone. Let's set up tent. Sabrina, Jake and Katniss in one, and Sam, James and Al in the other." He says getting out a tent from his backpack and dropping it to the ground.

"Well what about you?" James asks

"I've got my own."

"That's not fair!" James replies.

"Yeah and I don't want to share a tent with Katniss!" Sabrina says with a disgusted tone.

"Well suck it up you babies. I'm in charge and you do as I say." After that we all start unpacking tents a putting them up.

For dinner we have hot dogs from the fire Sam made and cans of corn that we each brought. Then at around nine o'clock we all head off to bed.

After I hear that everyone's breath has slowed and gotten more lightly, I sneak past Jake and Sabrina curled up together and out of my tent. I slip on my shoes and sit down next to the fire. I think about what life would be like with Primrose still here, but I can't think about that without getting all emotional so I push that thought out. I'm just about to get up when a hand clumps over my mouth and shoulder. I try and squirm free but whoever has me has a tight grip on me. I'm spun around to confront Sam with his hand still over my mouth and his finger over his lips.

"Oh my god! You gave me a heartattack! Why would you do that?" I say trying to catch my breath.

"Sorry I honestly didn't mean to." He says staring at me.

"What was with the hand over my mouth?" I whisper but am practically screaming and still trying not to wake the others.

"I knew you'd scream if I'd just poke your back."

"God." I say finally catching my breath and looking at him in the face.

After a few more minutes out here he finally asks what I'm doing out here. I pull my jacket closer to me and speak softly and silently.

"I couldn't sleep." I say, eyeing him, "What about you?"

"I couldn't sleep either." He drops his gaze and looks at my feet.

I notice how attractive he actually is considering his bright auburn hair and the way it falls over his eyes perfectly when he looks down, or his lovely green eyes that shine so bright when he's happy. Or his tired voice, that I can tell that he actually can get to sleep and was.

"I-" He begins before reaching up to push back the strand of hair that came out of my braid and fell on my cheek, his hand resting on my cheek bone and sitting there as if it belongs there.

"I.. I-." He stutters.

"Yes?" I ask wanting him to finish.

"I need to tell yo-"

"Shouldn't you two be in bed?" We both jump and Sam's hand falls to his side, he spins around and takes a side step exposing me to Al who stares hard at the both of us.

"We were both just talking. I couldn't sleep and Katniss found me and came to tell me the same thing." Sam says flatly.

"Sure looked like-" Al begins to say before being interrupted by Sam.

"No that's it."

"Well, okay get to bed before you wake others."

Okay, we stand there for three more seconds before Sam looks at me and nods to my tent. I take a step towards my tent and unzip the door, but don't go in before I take a look at Sam who is watching me, his eyes full of something I cannot read.

When I lay down in my tent a stop moving, I can make out the murmurs of conversation near the fire where Sam was standing before I left. Though I cannot make out what they're saying. And then suddenly all my thoughts are lost and I am lost in a deep slumber.

**Okay so I really hope you liked it! My plan is that I'll continue going with this story, but I'll start another story that I'll make up new things from right before Katniss gets kidnapped so that in this story everything will continue, but in the other story it shows what would happen with Gale and Katniss. Sound good? Any questions, just leave a review about them c: So tell me what you like and don't like about this chapter!**

**~Sofi**


End file.
